Just Another Drop of Rain
by DiamondSummit
Summary: one of bella's hallucination, a sequel to "Forever, My Lamb". sad one-shot of Bella dreaming of Edward from the back of her motorcycle, sitting in the rain


**This is sort of a sequel to "Forever, My Lamb". This is another David Wilcox song, one of my favorites. It's so sad when you hear it, I cry every time. FYI, a hurricane is a type of motorcycle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, David Wilcox, or a motorcycle.**

_**Hurricane,**_** David Wilcox**

Tank is full, switch is on  
Night is warm, cops are gone  
Rocket bike is all her own  
It's called a hurricane

She told me once it's quite a ride  
It's shaped so there's this place inside  
Where if you're moving you can hide  
Safe within the rain

She wants to run away  
But there's nowhere that she can go  
Nowhere the pain won't come again  
But she can hide  
Hide in the pouring rain  
She rides the eye of the hurricane

Tell the truth, explain to me  
How you got this need for speed  
She laughed and said "it might just be  
The next best thing to love."

Hope is gone and she confessed  
When you lay your dream to rest  
You can get what's second best  
But it's hard to get enough

She wants to run away  
But there's nowhere that she can go  
Nowhere the pain won't come again  
But she can hide  
Hide in the pouring rain  
She rides the eye of the hurricane

We saw her ride so fast last night  
Racing by a flash of light  
Riding quick, the street was dark  
A shining truck she thought was parked  
It blocked her path, stopped her heart  
But not the hurricane

She saw her chance to slip the trap  
There was just the room to pass in back  
But then it moved, closed the gap  
She never felt the pain

She wants to run away  
But there's nowhere that she can go  
Nowhere the pain won't come again  
But she can hide  
Hide in the pouring rain  
She rides the eye of the hurricane  
She rides the eye of a hurricane.

Bella's POV

I was riding my motorcycle again. The clouds were gathering above me, ready to break with rain. I was alone on the highway. I was alone off the highway. My body was still a shell of who I used to be. I still had trouble breathing, like it knew I had nothing to breathe for. Only a promise, and an empty one at that. He promised my life would be like he never existed, but I don't remember this much pain before. I don't blame him, though. The pain is a small price to pay for the joy he gave me. I still loved him more than myself.

That was why I rode my motorcycle. It reminded me of him running with me in his arms. Only I felt less safe on the motorcycle. My thoughts were headed into dangerous territory. For once, I let them. I was alone; no one would see me talking to myself.

I let my mind take me back to the days in the meadow. Holding his hand, touching his face. Back in reality, I waited for the pain to hit, unconsciously slowing down and pulling over so when I lost control, I would lose control of the bike. His voice, soft and sweet, caressing my name as he spoke. The pain wasn't coming, so I decided to be bold.

"Edward," I whispered, leaning with locked arms against the handlebars of my stationary bike.

"Edward," I said a little louder, but still softer than my normal voice.

"Bella?" I froze. That was his voice. It sounded so real.

"Edward," that was all I could say. What was this? I wasn't in danger. Yet it sounded like he was standing next to me. I could feel his presence around me.

I should wake up, I thought in the back of my mind, before I can't get back. But only in the back of my mind, though. The rest of my mind was thinking how much I wanted to hear more of his voice.

"Edward, did you mean it? When you said you didn't love me?" I asked. Of course it was true, I was common. More common then a drop of rain in a hurricane. What could he see in me that was so hard for me to find myself?

"No, I will always love you." A small smile hit my lips as silent tears slipped down my cheeks. My hallucination was kind, saying things I wished with all my heart to hear. This was too much, yet somehow the pain hadn't come yet.

"And will I always love you," my voice cracked. "Will you remember me once I'm gone?" I had to know, he should forget, move on, live without a shadow of guilt. And yet he needed to keep talking. His voice was poison, it would hurt me in the long run, but it tasted so good at the time.

"Forever, my lamb." He said. I whimpered. The pain was battering at the edges of my defense and I needed my sweet poison to keep it at bay.

Then I felt Edward's presence fade away.

"No," I whispered.

"No, no, NO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed before falling forward onto my handlebar. The skies opened up and rain poured down. It soaked through my cloths, down to my bones. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. Tears were pouring down my cheeks, adding to the endless rain.

**Is this too repetitive? I hope not. I would really appreciate it if you guys could review and tell me what you think. I need a little lifting up after writing this.**


End file.
